Empowered
by SpellBond
Summary: Prue, Piper, and Phoebe discover their powers as teenagers, find out they have a new sister, and control the elements! Fire, Water, Earth, and Wind.
1. Book of Elements

Prue turned down the center isle of the bookstore at a brisk jog. Her short black hair was swishing about her shoulders as she looked at each of the subjects in turn. Usually she would have dived for the young adult or science sections, but not to day. She had been reading a fictional series on current day magic. Her hurried green eyes narrowed in dismay. _Where in this never ending place is the New Age section?_

"Prue dear, we're leaving!" Grams called from the front, forcing Prue to stop and sigh in annoyance.

_Fine, I'll just grab something else and go._ She turned and walked to the Young adult section. She scanned her favorite series to see if there were any new editions but sadly they where out. She stood up, ready to leave, but before she could actually make it to the front desk, a book fell from the shelf and flopped on the floor. Prue spun around to see what fell. In the middle of the isle was a large book face down on the floor. She grabbed it and was about to shove it back into place without a second thoughtm when she caught sight of the front cover.

On each corner the images where different. The upper left corner was overflowing with greenery that seemed to be reaching out. On the right was a beautiful whirlwind that seemed to dance on the pages. Below that was a blossom of fire that was so realistic, Prue could almost feel the heat: And lastly, a jeweled sea of water that seemed to pour from the pages. At the center of the book was the solar eclipse, and right in the middle of that eclipse was the title, written in gold.

**The book of Elements**

It was so lovely that she gasped in surprise. She flipped it over to see if there was a summary of what the book was about. It was completely blank. She flipped it to the side to read the spine. From: The Elders.

It didn't say Written By, but From, as if it where a gift.

Prue frowned. It sounded like a Book of Witche Craft, but she couldn't be sure. She cracked it open to see what was in side, and -

"Prue, are you coming?" Gram's called once again, sounding sweet and innocent that Prue didn't want to keep her waiting.

"Yeah Grams, I'm coming!" She was sure that the book was something special, so she raced to the front of the store and payed. She was in such a rush that she didn't get a chance to check the inside until she was in the car.

The inside was completely blank.

"Aw man..." Prue muttered. "I could have sworn that it was book of spells... Oh well. I'll just give it to Piper, she was looking for a journal anyway."

**The Next day at School / Lunch**

"Hey Piper." Prue came walking toward her sister and tossing the book on top of Pipers calculus book. Her crystal blue eyes flickered up to Prue's beautiful green ones.

"Wow Prue, thanks!" She said with a quick look inside the book. "What is this?" She asked as Prue began to explain.

"I thought it was a book on magic, but it turned out to be blank, so I thought you could use it as a journal." Prue sat down and smiled at her sister.

"I'm not so sure it's a journal. They don't usually have the creators name printed on the side. And why does it say From instead of Written By?" Piper was so full of questions that Prue was getting annoyed.

"Well, I don't really know what it is, but either way you can use it as a journal." Prue started flipping her Government book and re-reading the last chapter for school.

"Hey guys." Phoebe sat down with her sisters, but her face wasn't happy.

"Whats your deal?" Prue asked as Phoebe groaned dramatically.

"Cole is such an ass. He's been eyeing me for hours." Phoebe muttered angrily.

"Well that's what you get for dating a joke." Prue said while digging for a pen.

"Ha, ha, very funny." Phoebe said, when she suddenly spotted the journal sitting in Pipers lap. "Hey, whats that?" Phoebe asked in interest and taking a look at the beautiful cover.

"Its a journal, Prue got it for me! Pretty cool, huh?" Phoebe rolled her eyes.

"Your such a prep. Only you would want to have a diary." Piper put the book on the table while turning to the first page.

"Actually, I was thinking that we could share this one, all three of us." Piper suggested as Prue smiled happily.

"That's a such a sweet offer, Piper!" Prue was always encouraging Pipers sweetness, but Phoebe, on the other hand, couldn't stand the idea of 'sharning' a diary, let alone having one.

"No, its not! I don't do that whole diary thing. I'll pass." Piper frowned at Phoebes rejection.

"Come on Phoebe, please! It'l be fun!" Piper begged for her sisters corporation, but Phoebe just drew on the table with her permanent marker.

"No Piper, now leave me alone. I'm busy violating the school tables." Prue glared at Phoebe while snatching away the marker. " Hey!" She tried to whine, but Prue just crossed her arms and began her roll as the older sister.

"You'll get it back when you sign your name in the book."

"Fine, but I'm not writing any entries in this thing." Phoebe grabbed a pen and wrote her name on the inside of the book. Her name was written in fine print, when suddenly it began to glow a bright green.

"OH SHIT!" Phoebe yelled while jumping away from the book and staring at it. Half the people in the quad stopped to stare at her. "Did you see that?" She pointed at the book like a mad man, which gave Prue the chance to grab her arm and pulled her down.

"See what?" She growled into Phoebes ear.

"I - I don't know! I just wrote my name inside the book and it…flashed." Prue glared at her doubtfully.

"It flashed?" She asked in disbelief.

"That's what I said. I wrote my name and it sort of shimmered in a green flash."

"Oh, you got to be kidding me!" Prue was almost laughing when Phoebe's head snapped up.

"Well you sign it then." She shoved the book at her.

"Fine, but you better not be lying to me." Prue took the pen and signed her name: Prudence Halliwell. The instant the pen lifted from the paper her name lit up with a fiery red glow.

"Oh my God..." Prue stared at in shock.

"So you did see it!" Phoebe said while standing up and pointing at the book.

"Yeah but... That's impossible..." Prue couldn't make any since of this.

"Well take it back! Wherever you got it take it back." Piper starting gesturing to the book.

"I can't return it, we just wrote in it." Prue said while tearing her eyes away from the book. It was so creepy...

"Well, what do you wan't to do with it then?" Piper asked angrily.

"We'll put it in my locker for now. Then after school we'll…think of something." Prue tried to sound rational, but she couldn't even fool herself.

"Fine, you can put it in your locker. But no one goes near it, not until after school!" Piper said while inching away from the book.

**The Halliwell Manner**

The three sisters ran up stares and into the attic. They went up there every day so they could work on there home work together, but today was different.

So what exactly do you want to do with it?" Piper asked as Prue sighed, handing her sister the pen. "What? No way!" Piper turned away.

"Your the only one who hasn't written in the book Piper, besides, it could have been the outside lighting. Now just write in the book so we can figure this out." Piper took the pen and gulped.

"Oh…of course…that's it. Its the lighting and this time it's going to be different, right?" Piper looked at Phoebe who just shrugged.

"You'll never know until you try." Damn it, Phoebe! Why did she have to say that...

Piper took a deep breath and began to write her name under Prue's. When her pen lifted from the paper nothing happened. What a relief. They were just about to relax when they noticed it. The words were fading from the pages, disappearing into the paper, and re-appearing into a whole new sentence.

_Well it's about time. What were you doing for 5 hours? Watching paint dry?_


	2. Truth

Prue put Shadow on the table in front of the couch.

"Great, we find one book and we become super heroes." Phoebe whined before crossing her arms at the book.

_Super heroes have a choice, but this is your destiny.  
You three have no choice but to save the world or let it die.  
If you turn away now, then the world we all know and love will be gone before the next crescent moon._

"Great, isn't this just great! We don't even know how to be witches, let alone the Charmed Ones." Phoebe blared.

_That's where I come in. Since I am a book of Magics, the entire wealth of knowledge is at your disposal. every book in the world, you name it, and it will appear on my pages._

"Do you have Silver Ravenwolf?" Prue asked. That had been the author she was looking for at the Library.

_Ah, a great choice. Silver has some amazing books for beginners._

_Her books are…beautiful_. Quit very beautiful...

The book shivered, which made Prue, Piper, and Phoebe gag in grossness.

"How exactly does a book read another book?" Phoebe asked cautiously.

_Oh, with pleasure._

"Yuck, that's what I thought." Phoebe tried to shake off the feeling of disgust.

Now then, who wants to start training?

"Oo, Oo! I do, I do!" After Piper saw that the book was harmless, she was actually starting to like him.

_My My. Looks like we have an exited witch on our hands._

_Ok Piper. Your element is Water, which contains many forms, so lets start out easy._

_See that bucket of water over there? Bring it here._

Piper ran over to the bucket and picked it up. It was only half full and has been catching the water leaking from the roof.

_Now then, controlling water without a spell is a very high _

_level of practice, so lets start out with a simple chant. Repeat after me:_

_- Form of water, i command thee taller. Float of air, heart shaped in care. -_

_This will make the water float and shape into a heart. This may take a few tries, so stay focused, ok_

"Right! *Ahum!* Form of water, i command thee taller. Float of air, heart shaped in care." Piper tried this two times before she finally got it, and even then the heart wasn't shaped properly. Three tries later and she finally got the heart be perfect

_Very Good Piper! I'm impressed! Are you sure you haven't done this before?_.

Piper smiled at the books flattering words before she sat down and continued practicing on her own.

_Alright, whose next?_

Shadow asked as Phoebe stood up and popped her fingers.

"Alright, Book Boy. Lets get this over with." Phoebe acted as if she wasn't interested, when in reality she was jumping for joy.

_Alright Phoebe, look out the window and tell me what you see._

Phoebe looked outside and at all the surroundings. "I see allot of dead grass."

_That's perfect! Now then, this spell isn't the easiest one, _

_but I want to see if you can do it. Just repeat after me:_

_- As green as when the earth began, make this a greener land -_

_It should restore all plant life on your field, so go on and give it a try!_

"Alright, alright, calm down. Now lets see: As green as when the earth began, make this a greener land." Phoebe looked out the window and saw that nothing was happening. "I don't think this is going to work."

_Be patient. Now, look again_

Phoebe turned around and saw that the brown grass was slowly turning into a lush green lawn. It was the most beautiful thing she has ever seen!

_It seams you have allot of power stored inside of you._

_Your powers are growing rapidly. You should be using your powers without chanting in no time!_

Phoebe looked outside and smiled. "Hell yeah! Here that girls, I bad!"

Prue rolled her eyes and stepped forward. "Alright, Mr. Shadow. What do I do?"

_Prue, your power is the hardest element to control. _

_Your not going to get this the first try._

_In fact, I need you to be careful, because your element is also the most dangerous_

"I understand. I'll try my best." Shadow smiled at her integrity and continued.

_See those candles on the shelf? Grab one, light it with a lighter, bring it over_

_And just like your sisters, repeat after me:_

_- Candle light, before my sight, grow at my might -_

_Its the first spell to fire casting. It will make it grow larger._

"Alright, I can do this! Candle light, before my sight, grow at my might! ... ... ... ... O_O Uh, Shadow, nothings happening."

_Like I said, your element is the hardest to control. Just keep trying._

hours past and Prue has said the spell countless times, and yet their was nothing. Prue sat down and huffed. It's really late and both Piper and Phoebe have down three spells, Prue 0.

"Don't worry Prue. You'll get it!" Piper sat down and brushed away some of her sisters hair with her fingers.

"Or not..." Prue looked up and glared and Phoebe sudden out burst.

_Piper is right, you will get it, but only in a matter of time._

"I know, but it's getting really late. Piper has a test tomorrow and needs to study." Prue looked at Piper, who nodded in agreement. "As for Phoebe, you need to finish writing your history essay, and I'm - I'm taking a walk..."

Prue stood up and made her way down stares, where she grabbed her jacket and left the building. She excepted being a witch, but now she cant even get a stupid flame to raise while her sisters are three steps ahead! It's never happened before. How can she, the smartest of the three, be behind?

"God, I am so pathetic!" Prue leaned against a brick wall and sighed. She looked up at the stars and realized that she's been walking for more than an hour! "Guess I should head home." Prue looked around and at the street sign. Now that she thinks about it, where is she?! Ah, crap...


	3. Brok Rode

Prue sat in a half empty cafe on Brok Rode, open 7:00 to 9:00. Prue sipped at her coffee and sighed. I've never been gone for this long, I hope grams wont come looking for me... Prue stared into her coffee and started to drift asleep, when suddenly the sound of glass shattering made her snap awake.

"Crap!" A brunet with light brown hair began picking up broken cups from the ground, her green eyes slightly annoyed.

"Paige, is everything ok?"

Paige? Don't tell me -

"Yeah Mom, everything's fine!" Prue stared at the young girl for countless seconds before she stood up and began helping.

"Nice fall, are you ok?" Prue smiled and finished the mess, which caused great surprise to the young girl.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks for asking." The two walked to the back and threw away the garbage. "It's really nice to see that some one cares. My names Paige, by the way."

"Paige, as in, Mathews?" Paige looked at Prue slightly surprised.

"You know my name?" Prue's heart began to race as she nodded.

"Yeah, I've heard a few things, good things. My names Prue, by the way, Prue Halliwell."

"Well, Prue Halliwell, it's a pleasure to meet you." Paige extended her hand and shook it happily.

"So, uh - you work here?" Prue asked, a little confused.

"Yeah, I'm a little young to have a real job, but my parents own the place. I live here."

"Really? So your parents own a cafe, that's impressive."

"Thanks, but it's nothing like the one back home. I just moved here a few days ago with my parents and your the first person I actually made a connection with."

"I think most people call it destiny."

* * *

Piper looked out the window and sighed. "It's been an hour, if Prue doesn't come home soon, Grams will freak!"

Phoebe sat down and began to draw inside her math book. "Who cares? She said she was going for a walk, so let her walk. Besides, she's just moping because she couldn't connect with her powers as fast as we did."

"Prue's more mature than that! And I'm really worried, she could be in trouble!"

_Piper's right, she could be in danger._

"What kind of danger could she possible get in? She's just taking a walk around the city, and our neighbor hood is really safe. She'd have to walk pretty far to get into any king danger."

_Not exactly. Whenever a demon smells a witch, he or she, will hunt her down and eat her soul._

_But I doubt she's in danger, as long as she stay's away from Brok Road, she should be safe._

"What the hell are you talking about, demons?!" Phoebe sudden;y snapped up with her hands slamming onto the table. "You didn't say anything about demons!"


End file.
